


Broken Family

by Devil_RoseRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Abusive Hermione, Abusive Ron, All new slytherins are eventual, Bad Gryffindors, Blow Jobs, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Eventual Smut, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Slytherins, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, My first fic, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychic Bonds, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherin Weasley Twins, Snogging, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, and please don't kill me, eventual love, i think i've gone crazy, psychic george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_RoseRouge/pseuds/Devil_RoseRouge
Summary: Will they all find their broken famillies and overthrow Dumbledore's and his minions plans or will they fail and let the wizarding world crumble?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I understand if this is terrible it is my first fic please comment will be happy to reply. this is all for entertainment not money
> 
> I will try to post at least twice a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy find Harry in a compartment all on his own wearing a glamour. Why is Harry alone? And why is he wearing a full body glamour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad this is my first fic. Please comment if u think there is room for improvement and/or if this is ok. 
> 
> This is for entertainment only. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. 
> 
> I will try to add chapters as often as I can. 
> 
> I have just added a little more to the end cause I realised Blaise and Theo hasn't said anything or if they have not very much so I needed to give them something to say

A boy with bright green emerald eyes and messy, midnight black hair was sat alone in a compartment, curled up on the seat watching the noisy Weasley family say goodbye to the Weasley twins, Ron, and Ginny. The youngest Weasleys' who are still attending Hogwarts. The twins being two years older than Harry and Ron whilst Ginny was in the year below them.

  
Also standing on the platform was Hermione, also saying goodbye to her parents. Harry craved having parents but his were dead killed by Voldemort, when Harry was only just a year old. The sound of a group of teenagers laughing brought Harry out of his thoughts about that fateful night He looked at the door hoping that it was anyone but Gryffindors who would take him to Hermione and/or Ron or if it was Gryffindors please let it be Neville and/or the twins.

But when the compartment door opened it wasn’t Gryffindors no, it wasn’t Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs either no it was Slytherins. The group consisted of Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass and Davis. As soon as they saw him they all stopped laughing at once. “Potter? What are you doing here alone? Why aren't you with the mudblood and the weasel?" Malfoy asks with obvious disgust but with a little surprise and curiosity. Harry looks at him with no challenge in his eyes and as he moves his glamour shifts a little before settling back down again. “Is it alright if I stay her I won’t be a bother. Please, don’t make me go back to… to that filthy, annoying, know-it-all mudblood and that weasel who has no manners and beats me a little when I step out of line.” Begs Harry not caring that he just told them that Ron beats him all the time.

The group was stunned into silence at Harry’s sudden outburst but more stunned that Ron would do such a thing to his friend. Parkinson was the first to react, as she slides down and sat next to Harry and took his hand in her, not missing his slight wince at her touch, “Darling, how could he do that to you, I mean he is you best friend. And as for Granger, well what you said is true but she’s also best friend, right?” Parkinson tries to get some answers from the boy. Harry looks up from their interlocked hands and at her and the other Slytherins who have sat down as well. “Can I trust you to keep a secret? All of you?” Harry asks them eventually looking at them all in turn his gaze lingering on Malfoy the longest. They all nod when his gaze reaches them all looking confused. “They aren’t my friends. Dumbledore pays them to pretend to be my friends and punish me if I step out of line. The mudblood pleasures herself when Weasley beats me. She keeps asking for more as though her life depends on it. She won’t let me pick up a book or learn for myself. Please don’t make me go back there.” Harry looks at the Slytherins to see them looking at him with pity and sadness.

“Harry, is it alright if I call you that? We are not letting you step foot in Gryffindor again. We are asking Professor Snape if you can transfer to Slytherin and if he says yes then you ae a Slytherin if he says no then tough you are a Slytherin. You can be a Slytherin, right?” Greengrass says to him meaningfully. “And if we ever see the weasel and the mudblood we will give them the beating of their lives!” Says Malfoy dangerously. Nobody but Harry notices the slight greening of his eyes and some strands of his hair go darker.

For the rest of the ride they all talk and teach Harry things he should know but Granger hid from him.

When the reach Hogsmeade station they accompany Harry to Hogwarts in the carriages. “Did anyone else see those skeleton horses pulling the carriages?” Harry asks the group confusedly. The Slytherins all shake their heads apart from Malfoy who says, “Oh those things they are called thestrals, they are completely harmless. You can only see them if you have seen someone die. I saw my grandmother die. I hated her, but it still hit me. What about you who have you seen die? Oh, and uh by the way you can call us by our first names now.” Draco gives Harry a soft smile. Harry shyly smiles back. “Well uh the thing is I haven’t seen anyone die. But I’ve always seen them. Weasel and mudblood thought I was crazy when I mentioned them.” Harry answers Draco truthfully. Daphne and Tracey take one of his hands each and gently squeeze them in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey your safe now and for what it's worth we believe you and don't think your crazy." Says Theo smiling warmly. Blaise adds, "And we now believe you to Draco, ok before you go on a rant."


	2. Sortings and beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore sees Harry with the slytherins and harry gets a beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I did notice I added two notes on previous chapter and said things twice so sorry about that.  
> 

In the Great Hall, Tracey and Daphne take one of Harry’s arms each, Tracey on the right and Daphne on the left, drag him over to the Slytherin table before he could do anything about it. “But Dumbadork will notice that I’m not at the Gryffindor table, he’ll throw a fit. I’ll be given a real big beating later.” Harry exclaims to them in a slight hysteria. “We told you, we are not letting you go near those grimy Gryffindors. We may not know how bad the beatings are, but you were begging us to not let you go back in my mind that spells pretty bad. And one day we would like to know how bad and maybe if you can learn to trust us enough to let that glamour of yours down.” Explains Theo when they sit down.  
Harry sneaks a look at the staff table to see Snape looking angry and confused, McGonagall looking portrayed, the other Professors looking shocked and confused. But the funniest most certainly was Dumbledore he looked like he had just had a heart attack and it was so funny that Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight. “What’s so funny Harry?” Blaise asks, raising one of his eyebrows slightly. “The look on Dumbledorks face.” Said Harry in an easy reply. The Slytherins look at him wide eyed, as though Harry had grown a second possibly a third head. “You are very right Harry.” Says Neville’s voice behind Blaise. The group turn away from Harry to look at Neville and the twins. “True, true. His face is priceless. Best we are gonna see all year.” Says the Weasley twins in unison.

  
Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Draco, Daphne, and Tracey can’t help but stare as the three sits down at the table with them just before the new first years arrive into the Great Hall to get sorted. As a group they all cheer for the new Slytherins, boo for the new Gryffindors and clap respectively for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

  
After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stands up, instantly the Great Hall falls silent, “Welcome new students of Hogwarts and welcome back older students of Hogwarts. I will do all notices after the feast. But before the feast can begin can the four Gryffindors please move from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table. Just for this meal please.”

  
Harry begins to stand up when George and Fred grab his arms and pull him down again. “Harry, we are not going over there. We want to leave Gryffindor. So, what’s the point anyway.” Whisper Neville to Harry so only their new friends can hear him. “I know, but let’s be tactful, if we don’t he’ll know something is going on. He might work out that we went to the goblins. It’s just one more night then in the morning we will talk to Snape.” Says Harry calmly. “Just no-one drink the coffee in the morning, ok.” Says George suddenly looking serious and far off. Everyone nods.

  
The Gryffindors then get up from the table and silently go over to the Gryffindor table.

“Let the feast begin.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on, that night in the boy’s dorms. “Shame Hermione couldn’t attend, right Harry. I can’t believe we have to put up with you. I mean you are worthless. We only need you, so Voldemort can kill you ultimately killing a part of himself. Once he is weakened anyone can kill him.” Ron sneers at him. And with that, Ron get’s out a whip and starts to beat Harry with it. Loving the whimpers Harry makes and him squirming on the floor at his feet. It’s not long before Harry is bleeding and covered in cuts. After a while longer Ron gets bored, Potter, get on your knees. Harry struggles to do as he’s told, making Ron impatient. “Longer you take longer this goes on.” Once Harry is on his knees in comes Hermione followed by Ginny. “Ron, he looks beaten already, just leave him and join us in the bed we miss you.” Begs Hermione cleverly knowing that Ron never misses a chance to have sex with her and Ginny.

She doesn’t like it if he is with Harry to long cause after a while Ron starts using him as a sex toys when he has her and Ginny to play with whenever he wants. She saunters up to Ron and kisses him lazily before Ron begins to deepen the kiss. It’s not long before Ron can feel fingers on his trousers, then there is air surrounding his semi-hard cock. The cold air is soon replaced with Ginny’s warm mouth. Breaking away from the kiss he quickly says, “Leave us Potter,” Then goes back to snogging Hermione.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry runs out the boys dorms and down the stairs into the common room, only just remembering to put on his glamour. As soon as he reaches the bottom of the staircase he looks around to find Fred and George and Neville. He finds Fred kissing Angelina on the sofa in front of the fire and thinks better of disturbing the two. He then sees Dean and Seamus just casually snogging against the wall. God what a day for romance. He then finally spots George and Neville at a table talking quietly.

  
Harry feels a strange feeling in his chest at the sight, like a burning. Harry has never felt this way before he thinks maybe this is jealousy. But who is he jealous of George or Neville. Ok, definatly Neville but is he jealous because Neville has all of George’s attention, he's straight right?


	3. Night to Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but I am also working n a new fanfiction which i hope will be a lot better than this one.

Harry slowly walks up to them trying not to wince from the pain of the whipping and trying to keep his feelings at bay, so he can study them later. “Hey, it’s happened again. I need to get out but how are we gonna do that with him watching me all the time. I mean the Slytherins I was with earlier said they will talk to professor Snape about it and ask if we can transfer to Slytherin well if we can get Fred’s mouth away from Angelina’s mouth.” Harry whispers, sliding into the seat next to George. Harry suddenly noticed how good-looking George is. He thought he was straight,maybe bisexual as he tends to look at boys but only a little, but he never thought he would become attracted to George, the brother of his torturer and the psychic keeper of their memories when Dumbledore tries to erase them through different foods. “Just get through tonight Harry then in the morning we’ll talk to Snape but until then there’s nothing we can do and if we heal you Ron will just have another go at it.” Neville whispers back quietly looking ant me sadly.

  
“Hey ‘arry why’s the door locked, I’m tired.” Seamus’s thick Irish accent shouts at Harry confusedly. “Ron and Hermione and Ginny are at it again.” Harry shouts back knowing that everyone already knows about the three. “Ugh, don’t they know people need to sleep!” Dean shouts at the door hoping that as if by magic the door would open. And just at that moment I does, and before anyone can react Ginny and Hermione have slipped through and are in the girls’ dorms. “Finally.” Neville shouts over at their retreating backs and Ron’s face peeking out from behind their dorm room door. The 5th year boys go up t their dorm and get ready for bed before going to sleep.

  
Back in the common room George looks at where Harry was sitting just earlier, wondering why his heart had sped up and the strange fluttering in his stomach. “Hey, George wanna head up to bed?” George hears Fred asking him. “Yeah sure.” George answers “umm Fred what does it mean when your heart speeds up and you have a fluttering in your stomach?” Fred turns around to face him fully and laughs, “It means you’re in love. And let me guess it’s Harry.” George doesn’t answer verbally but the blush on his cheeks says yes perfectly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning, when Harry wakes up he notices that everyone else is still asleep apart from Neville who is always awake first. “Was wondering when you would wake up. Get dressed. Then we can wait for the twins in the common room.” He says when he notices Harry is awake. Harry doesn’t need to be told twice he’s up and ready within three minutes. “Let’s go then.” Harry says when he is dressed in his school robes. They head downstairs into the common room expecting to wait for at lest half an hour for the twins, but it turns they are already there waiting for them. “It isn’t too early to head to breakfast is it?” Says Fred when he sees the two approaching them with confused faces.

  
They walk down to the Great Hall and are merrily surprised to find that they are not the first ones there. At the Slytherin table Luna and Pansy were cuddled up together, which was new, but everyone thought that they might have something going on between them but now it is finally confirmed for the four Gryffindors. Also at the table is Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey discussing something in whispers but as the snaky Gryffindors got closer they could here titbits of the conversation. “How are we gonna get him to agree to the four of them I mean Harry won’t be to hard as long as there is evidence of the abuse. The twins, everyone could see that they already had a Slytherin mind, I mean how else could they always pull off those pranks. It’s more the problem of Neville.” They hear Draco say. “I don’t know, unless he does something Slytherin or if we can get Dumbledore to get down the hat I mean we just need Professor Snape to call a resort for the four, so he just needs to persuade the hat into thinking he s a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. Which is actually a very Slytherin way of getting into Slytherin.” Blaise answers frowning slightly to show he is thinking hard, on the problem. “Don’t worry the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin more than anything just like for Harry and the twins to so don’t worry all we need is to convince Professor Snape into calling a resort for us.” Neville says suddenly making them jump and realise that they had arrived.

“What’s this I hear about you wanting me to ask for a resort for you four.” Snape drawls behind them after most people had finally entered the hall and they were beginning their breakfast. “Um, well sir Harry and his friends don’t exactly…” Begins Theo before he is cut off by Snape, “Don’t worry I’ll ask for one now, plus it’s obvious how Slytherin they really are.” He says then louder, so the hall can all hear him, “I would like a resort for Fred and George Weasley, and for Harry potter and Neville Longbottom. Oh, and Luna Lovegood. Please. And no, I have not lost my mind and gone soft, they all get detention with me for an hour for asking for this.” The twelve teens look over at Dumbledore to see he is a bomb ready to explode. “What is the meaning of this?” He asks so angrily that the walls are practically shaking with his rage. “Maybe we should talk outside so the children are not In danger of the castle falling on top of them.” Drawls Snape a hint of protectiveness in his voice.  
After ten tense minutes the Great Hall doors open with Dumbledore looking like he has lost everything and Snape holding the sorting hat in victory. Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Harry all get sorted into Slytherin and immediately after Snape ushers the new eleven friends to Madame Pomphrey’s.


	4. Family revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have been ill  
> I think I went a little crazy with siblings, u will see what I mean

“What is it Severus, I wanted to have breakfast in peace not you and twelve students busting in here.” Madame Pomphrey said obviously in a foul mood this morning. “I want health check-ups done on Harry, Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins as they are now in my house. I would also like the results given to me on parchment as I know you can not fake those.” Professor Snape drawled. By the look on her face Madame Pomphrey didn’t look impressed, “Fine, Severus and if these boys and Luna turn out to be fine like Dumbledore said they are as they are in loving homes then I expect an apology. Boys lie down on the beds and I’ll run a health check and let Severus read them.” She demanded angrily.

Quickly, the boys and Luna followed her commands so as not to anger her further. She did the necessary spells on each of them from Luna to Neville to Fred to George then finally Harry. As soon as the results were printed on the parchment Professor Snape read through them.

Adoptive Name: Luna Elizabeth Lovegood

Age:14

Health: Starving

Damaging Potions: Forgetfulness Potion (Applied at least three times)

Name: Neville Frank Longbottom 

Age: 15

Health: Deep cuts on back and front, Broken Hand, starving.

Damaging Potions: Bloodroot potion (Poison applied at least ten times), Forgetfulness Potion (Applied all his life)

Snape looks up at Neville and wonders how the kid is still alive. Then rushes to look at Fred’s as soon as it appears.

Name: Fred Gideon Weasley

Age: 17

Health: starving, Cuts and bruises, head injury, scars all over

Damaging Potions: Bloodroot Potion (Poison applied at least ten times), Befuddlement Draught (makes them reckless and confused applied at least twenty times), Forgetfulness potion (applied three times)

Name: George Fabian Weasley

Age: 17

Health: starving, Cuts and bruises, leg injury, scars all over

Damaging Potions: Bloodroot Potion (Poison applied at least ten times), Befuddlement Draught (makes them reckless and confused applied at least twenty times), forgetfulness potion (Applied three times)

Snape looks over at the twins shocked that Molly would treat any of her kids in this way.

Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 15

Health: Three broken ribs, Deep gashes on back, Scars covering body

Damaging Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times)

Curses: Glamour’s (Used from the day he was taken from his family)

“Madame Pomphrey I need you to heal Neville’s broken hand, Fred’s head injury, George’s leg injury and Harry’s broken ribs and see how many of those bruises and cuts you can heal on all four of them as well.” Snape sad when he had managed to calm down from his rage at Dumbledore. “Then I think I need to take all eleven of you to Gringotts something on Harry’s results startled me” He adds as an afterthought suddenly remembering the Goblins could do an inheritance test on the kids. Mainly Harry and Draco as they have begun to look more similar since yesterday and he couldn’t help but notice this. But with How Dumbledore reacted about these particular kids mingling then he needs to work out why and fast.

\-----------------------------------At Gringotts-----------------------------------------

Snape calmly but quickly led the group to the head desk. “State your name and purpose here.” Said the Goblin at the desk. “Severus Snape and I would like to run an inheritance test on these eleven children please and myself as well.” He replies calmly. That is when the goblin finally looked up, “Huh, you guys have finally come to your senses and realised something strange is going on, finally. By the way I’m Gritwok, if you’ll follow me I can do these inheritance tests with you.” Says the goblin named Gritwok.

The group of twelve followed the Goblin to two big double doors and followed him inside to find a spacious office with twelve chairs on one side of the desk on the other is only one, obviously meant for Gritwok. On the edges and behind them guarding the doors where a load of other goblins.

After they were all settled down into the chairs, Gritwok handed them a piece of Parchment each. “Just prick your finger with this knife and place three drops of your blood on the parchment, try to make the drops fall onto different places on the parchment.” Said showing them a knife each which they took and pricked their finger with.

After a short while words started to form on the papers:

_ Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter _

_ Real Name: Harold Lucius Malfoy _

_ Mother: Narcissa Black Malfoy _

_ Mother: Lily Evans Malfoy (Carrier) (Illegally Adopted by Evans family, originally Potter younger twin of James Potter) _

_ Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  _

_ Brother(s): Draco Lucius Malfoy (Twin) Tom Marvolo Malfoy (older by two years) _

_ Godfather(s): Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter _

_ Godmother(s): Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Alice Longbottom _

_ Blood Status: Pureblood _

_ Cousin(s): Luna Bellatrix Lestrange and Seamus Roldolphus Lestrange (Daughter and son of Bellatrix and Roldolphus Lestrange), Oliver, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_ Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Curses: Glamour’s (Used from the day he was taken from his family) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

__

_ Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_ Mother: Narcissa Black Malfoy _

_ Mother: Lily Evans Malfoy (Carrier) ( Illegally Adopted by Evans family, originally Potter younger twin of James Potter) _

_ Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  _

_ Brother(s): Harold Lucius Malfoy (Twin), Tom Marvolo Malfoy(Older by two years) _

_ Godfather(s): Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter _

_ Godmother(s): Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Alice Longbottom _

_ Blood Status: Pureblood _

_ Cousin(s): Luna Bellatrix Lestrange and Seamus Roldolphus Lestrange (Daughter and son of Bellatrix and Roldolphus Lestrange), Oliver, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Curses: Glamour’s (Used from the day his twin was taken) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

__

_ Adoptive Name: Blaise Zabini _

_ Real Name: Blaise Sirius Remus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Mother: Remus John Lupin (Werewolf) (Sub) _

_ Father: Severus Snape (Vampire) (Alpha) _

_ Father: James Fleamont Potter (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Father: Sirius Orion Black (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Brother(s): Theodore James Severus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet brother), Oliver Lucius Frank Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Sister: Pansy Lily Narcissa Alice Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet Sister) _

_ Godfather(s): Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom _

_ Godmother(s): Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lily Evans Malfoy, Alice Longbottom _

_ Blood Status: Part Werewolf, Part Vampire, Half-Blood Wizard _

_ Cousin(s): Tom, Draco and Harold Malfoy _

_Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

__

_ Adoptive Name: Theodore Nott _

_ Real Name: Theodore James Severus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Mother: Remus John Lupin (Werewolf) (Sub) _

_ Father: Severus Snape (Vampire) (Alpha) _

_ Father: James Fleamont Potter (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Father: Sirius Orion Black (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Brother(s): Blaise Sirius Remus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet brother), Oliver Lucius Frank Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Sister: Pansy Lily Narcissa Alice Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet Sister) _

_ Godfather(s): Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom _

_ Godmother(s): Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lily Evans Malfoy, Alice Longbottom _

_ Blood Status: Part Werewolf, Part Vampire, Half-Blood Wizard _

_Cousin(s): Tom, Draco and Harold Malfoy _

_ Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

__

_ Adoptive Name: Pansy Parkinson _

_ Real Name: Pansy Lily Narcissa Alice Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Mother: Remus John Lupin (Werewolf) (Sub) _

_ Father: Severus Snape (Vampire) (Alpha) _

_ Father: James Fleamont Potter (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Father: Sirius Orion Black (Animagus) (Beta) _

_ Brother(s): Blaise Sirius Remus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet brother), _ _Theodore James Severus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape (Triplet brother), Oliver Lucius Frank Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_ Godfather(s): Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom _

_ Godmother(s): Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lily Evans Malfoy, Alice Longbottom _

_ Blood Status: Part Werewolf, Part Vampire, Half-Blood Wizard _

_Cousin(s): Tom, Draco and Harold Malfoy _

_ Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

 -

_ Name: Severus Snape _

_ Mother: _ _Elieen Prince_

_ Father: Tobias Snape _

_ Mates: Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, James Fleamont Potter _

_ Children: Oliver, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise (Last three triplets) Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape _

_ Blood Status: Vampire _

_ Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% Memory block 50% _

_-_

_Adoptive Name: Fred Gideon Weasley_

_Real Name: Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Prewett_

_Mother: Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett_

_Father: Fabien Prewett_

_Father: Gideon Prewett_

_Mother: Molly Prewett Weasley (Blood adoption) (Illegal)_

_Brother(s): William Arthur Weasley-Prewett, Charles Lucius Frank Weasley-Prewett, Percivile Ignatius Weasley-Prewett, George Fabien Weasley-Prewett (Twin), Revati Pisces Weasley-Prewett_

_Godfather(s): Sirius Lupin-Potter-Back-Snape and James Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_Blood Status: Half Veela, half wizard_

_Cousins: To many to say on Weasley side. Prewett side-  Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

_-_

_Adoptive Name: George Fabien Weasley_

_Real Name: George Fabien Weasley-Prewett_

_Mother: Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett_

_Father: Fabien Prewett_

_Father: Gideon Prewett_

_Mother: Molly Prewett Weasley (Blood adoption) (Illegal)_

_Brother(s): William Arthur Weasley-Prewett, Charles Lucius Frank Weasley-Prewett, Percivile Ignatius Weasley-Prewett, Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Prewett (Twin), Revati Pisces Weasley-Prewett_

_Godfather(s): Sirius Lupin-Potter-Back-Snape and James Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_Blood Status: Half Veela, half wizard_

_Cousins: To many to say on Weasley side. Prewett side- Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times) _

_ Blocks: Magical core block 90%, soulmate block 100% _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically for the others everything is normal apart from they to had the same potions and blocks and Luna and Seamus (Said on Luna's parchment) is actually Bellatrix and Rodolphus's Daughter and son and cousins to Harry and Draco and Tom
> 
> Next Chapter will be quicker and have some more answers and questions  
> if u have any ideas for this story wouldn't mind to hear them


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A load of letters to be sent, read and understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for however long this took. RL got in the way. So, I may of made this chapter extra long. I will try to post the next chapter by the end of feb.

The group can’t believe what they are seeing, well most of them anyway, Neville, Daphne, and Tracey where fine everything is how it should be apart from the magical core block, the soulmate block, and the potions. But for the rest of the group a huge bombshell had just been dropped. Fred and George were stock still and just staring at the parchment.

“WAIT, YOUR OUR DAD!!!!!” Shouts a certain set of triplets consisting of Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy, all staring at their dad, Severus Snape. Poor, Severus couldn’t say anything but look at HIS kids. HIS triplets.

“WE’RE TWINS, AND TOM OTHERWISE KNOWN AS VOLDEMORT IS OUR OLDER BROTHER! AND WE ARE STILL CALMER THAN YOU. Well, kinda.” Shouts Draco and Harry in unison.

“May I remind you that was only the family part of the inheritance test we still need to do the Lord, Vaults, and property part as well and if you kids would like we can also do a soulmate one performed unless you would like to wait until after the blocks have been taken off and you can find them the normal way, but it’s up to you,” Gritwok said reminding the group that he was still there, and they were still in Gringotts.

“Oh, right, yes that would be a good idea.” Says Severus finally coming out of his stupor. “Just do what you did before on these sheets of parchment.” Says Gritwok.

_ Name: Harold Lucius Malfoy  _

_ Lordships: Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (Father), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Mother Lily), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Mother Narcissa), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By conquest and Mother Narcissa), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (By Mother Lily) _

_ Vaults: Trust Vault, Malfoy, Peverell, Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults _

_ Payments: Frequently monies taken out and given to Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger  _

_ Property: Mansions of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, one given by the Ancient and Noble House of Black _

_-_

_ Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_ Lordships: Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (Father), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Mother Lily), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Mother Narcissa), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By conquest and Mother Narcissa), Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (By Mother Lily) _

_ Vaults: Trust Vault, Malfoy, Peverell, Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults _

_ Payments: Frequently monies taken out and given to Dumbledore, Crabbe family, and Goyle family _

_ Property: Mansions of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, one given by the Ancient and Noble House of Black _

_-_

Luna and Seamus are the Heirs of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Ravenclaw and Black. Blaise Theo and Pansy are the Heirs of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell. Neville is the Heir of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Hufflepuff. Payments had been made to Dumbledore sadly for everyone, apart from the twins as their Mom is the biggest light supporter and they will follow in her footsteps but to everyone’s disappointment, they won’t.

“We are still…” F

“Very confused here…” G

“Our supposed Mother Is our aunt…” F

“Our supposed Father is our Mother…”  G

“Ginny Is our cousin…” F

“And our supposed twin uncles are our twin Fathers…” G

“AND YOU’RE THE ONES FREAKING OUT!!!!” they finished shouting at us looking like the goblin had just tipped a load of glitter on itself and was acting freakishly happy, in a bad way. That is when everyone finally remembers that they are there with them as well.

“And as everyone failed…” F

“To notice it doesn’t say…” G

“Deceased on the people…” F

“We have been told are…” G

“Dead.” They finish together. And as though someone had switched on the light everyone started to look at the names of people who should be dead but aren’t.

“Does that mean they are alive somewhere?” Tracey asks the group reminding them that she and Daphne had been there during their very strange outburst that probably doesn’t make any sense to them. “Well, yes, I guess it does mean that. Gritwok do you think you can write to each of these people that we have found are actually family and see if they can get here now. And, I mean all of them including the ones we thought to be dead to see if we can get them here maybe make the letters portkeys.” Severus says taking charge as he is the only adult in the room for now.

“Of course, Lord Snape right away. I have been doing this as you have been talking amongst yourselves, I have already sent them out. The people the letters are addressed to should be here soon.” Gritwok answered him.

“Seamus first, Lucius and Narcissa second, Remus and Sirius, Bellatrix and Roldolphus Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Tom and Oliver. Seamus accidentally brings Dean. Dumbledore will also demand to see us especially Harry.” George says in a trans like state.

\---------------At Hogwarts-----------

After the strange display at breakfast, Seamus hoped that Harry, Neville, Luna, and the twins are okay. Straight after they were resorted into Slytherin, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been furious and had said that Harry needed to be beaten worse from now on if he was to stay under their control. Seamus and Dean had been disgusted and were sad that they hadn’t realised that Harry was being abused in their bedroom and yet they had not even paid close enough attention to even realise that their friend was hurting. So, they had moved to the other side of the room and sat at the Slytherin table not giving a fuck about houses anymore.

As they were eating an owl landed in front of him. Seamus quickly untied the letter from its leg and gave the owl a piece of bacon before it flew off. The letter read.

**Mr Seamus Roldolphus Lestrange**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to the room we are in now. Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

Just as Seamus had finished reading the strange letter Dean had grabbed the corner and asked who it is from. So, without thinking, Seamus answered him saying Gringotts portkeying them to Gringotts.

Back at the Gryffindore table Ron Weasley had also been sent a letter from gringotts. "Uh Ron were you expecting anything?" Hermione asks him not noticing the gringotts seal. Shaking his head Ron opened the letter and read it silently.

**Mr Revati Pisces Wealsey-Prewett**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to a cleansing room** **. I understand if this is a bit confusing but you will understand once you have been cleansed. Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

\--------------At Malfoy Manor-------------

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were sitting in the parlour together feeling like something is amiss but can’t put their finger on it when two owls came in and dropped a letter on each of their laps. This is what they said.

**Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to the room we are in now.  Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

**-**

**Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to the room we are in now. Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

Both looked at each other and nodded before saying Gringotts.

\-----------At Grimmauld Place--------

Remus was walking into the kitchen and spots Sirius sitting at the dining table sat in a chair with two letters in front of him one of them Is opened and he is just staring at it in complete shock. Remus, scared for Sirius, rushes over and shakes him. On the second shake, Sirius seems to of awakened. “Remus. Our sub.” Sirius pulls Remus into his lap and says Gringotts like the letter said. This is what it had said:

**Lord Sirius Orion Black**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to the room we are in now. We have your cubs and missing mates. I believe you have your sub, Remus John Lupin with you. Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

\-----------At the Burrow----------

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all sitting at the dining table whilst Molly was upstairs cleaning the bedrooms when an owl came in a dumped a letter onto the table addressed to them all, excluding Molly. Arthur, being the head of the Weasley family picked it up, with the boys all holding onto the letter to see if they can read ahead and read it aloud but only said got to Gringotts before they were all transported to Gringotts.

\-------At Malfoy Manor------

Tom Riddle was in the room he was staying in thinking about everything that had led to this moment. He was only three when, he remembered, he was taken away from his parents and little brothers. He’s only in 7th year for goodness sake and yet he has to hide as Dumbledork has told everyone that **he** was Voldemort. That was complete and utter tosh its Dumbledork who is actually Voldemort. So, now he has to be home-schooled by two of his parents who don’t even realise that they are. An owl then picks that moment to fly into the room and drop a letter into Tom’s lap. Tom looked down and saw it was from Gringotts picked it up and said. “What does Gringotts…” Before he was portkeyed away.

\-----At Oliver Wood’s apartment-----

Oliver was eating breakfast when an owl interrupted his quiet meal. The letter said:

**Mr Oliver Lucius Frank Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape**

**We require your presence here at Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately this letter is a portkey to the room we are in now. Just say Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow.**

**Sincerely Gritwok.**

He said Gringotts, scared about what they may have found.


	6. Shocking revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long it has taken but I had writer's block and a few essays for English and I have exams coming up so the next chapter might take a while or the one after depends on how quickly I can write it

Seamus and Dean arrived together just like George had aforesaid. “What is going on, you guys just disappear and then I get a Gringotts letter to come here and for some reason, Dean came along. So, who can explain why the letter didn’t say Mr Finnigan but instead said, Mr Lestrange.” Said Seamus when he saw the group. “Well um you see you're my brother and our parents are Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I know, I know this sounds completely and utterly crazy like we have lost our heads, but its true.” Luna rants hysterically still confused.

At that moment Lucius and Narcissa appeared followed by Remus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Roldolphus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Tom and Oliver.

“WHATS GOING ON! WHY HAVE WE BEEN CALLED HERE!” They all shout at the same time, looking at us, confused about what is going on.

“Well you see it might be better if we let you read the parchments first, but you might think that the test is lieing to you, so we shall tell you then show you and if you want we can drink some veritesium when we tell you. In fact, I think it would be best.” Severus said to the new people, as he pulls out a bottle of veritesium. He takes a sip before passing it on to Harry. “We will each say our bit and no more Draco and Harry you can say yours together and so can Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Fred and George, you too,” he adds.

“Ok, so Remus, Sirius, both of you and James and I are soulmates and are bonded,” Severus says after five minutes, looking at Remus and Sirius. “Please listen to the rest before you all pass judgement.”

Draco and Harry look at each other before taking a sip of the potion each, before they look at Lucius and Narcissa, then to their elder brother Tom then back again to their parents, and take a deep breath each.

“Well you see, Mother and Father,” D

“We are twins and our other,” H

“Mum is supposed,” D

“Dead. Her name is Lily.” H

“We understand if you don’t,” D

“Remember. But our real names are,” H

“Draco Lucius and,” D

“Harold Lucius,” H

“Malfoy. Oh, and Tom is our older brother by two years.” They finish together. “What? But How? We knew your twin went missing, Draco, and our eldest son and our third lover took them and said she hated us and was taking our first and third son. We knew she was under imperious but it still hurt, and we forgot their names as though they never were there. But, you always remember a soulmate presence old and new.” Lucius said being the first to recover. The Malfoy twins passed the veritesium to the triplets, who each took a sip.

“We are Severus, Sirius, James and Remus’ children.” They said together looking at each other still not quite believing it, “And, Oliver is our elder brother. That is all we want to say.”

“We understand that is already quite a lot to take in,” Sirius said to them sitting down and placing Blaise on his lap ignoring his protests. Remus sat down and placed Theo on his own lap then pulled Severus over to them and placed Pansy on his Alpha’s lap. “You four are lucky that we both already know this. Due to being in Azkaban for ages, Sirius’s memory has been fully restored. My inner wolf kept me from ever forgetting. Plus like Lucy and Cissa said you always remember a soulmate.

“WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT?” Tom (looking a lot younger than when he was ‘brought back to life’) and Oliver shout now finally over the shock of what they have just been told. “Let the others finish then we will all go into more detail and explain everything,” Remus says calmly being one of the few whose brain hasn't turned to mush. 

“Ok, so why are we here?” Bellatrix and Roldolphus ask.

"Well um you see you are both mine and Luna's parents. I too have only just been told this by Luna." Seamus answered them after taking a sip from the bottle of veriteseum then passing it to Fred and George.

"Ok, we are going now before we explode," F

"Well you see mum isn't our mum she is our Aunt," G

"And Ginny is our cousin." F

"Don't forget that her, Ron and Granger are all fucking and used to beat me when I stepped out of line," Harry added in mumbling a bit at the end.

"Yes, and mum is who we call our dad," G

"And our dads, yes dads are called," F

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett." They finish together.

"Well, that explains a lot. What are we going to do? We need to take our lives back. Umm, excuse me goblin what is your name?" Arthur says taking in what they just said.

"My name is Gritwok, but just so you all know Revati, which is Ron's true name, is in a cleansing room if I am correct Revati Weasley-Prewett has been under a lot of spells including the imperio for quite some time now, so you can not blame him for the things he has done. I also have a few suggestions on how to get your lives back. And I may just have an idea on who did this to you all." Gritwok answered him. Everyone looked at him and motioned for him to continue. "If I am correct it is Dumbledore, this is not the first time he did this. He did this to a young boy called Tom Riddle. That boy is dead because of that old fool. He placed his memories in Tom Malfoy's brain by the looks of it but I can't be sure. I can find out everything all i need is a few drops of blood and some parchment."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short


	7. About Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i have just gotton back to school and the summer was really hard on me i will try to update a bit more regulary from now on, also there are some drastic changes that you will have to read in the past chapters

Everything is hurting and feeling like he is on fire for one Revati Weasley-Prewett. Only a short while ago he had been told to take off his clothes and put on a white rob that must have burnt off by now. The goblins had also told him to do an inheritance test for evidence before he undergoes the healing process. This is what the parchment had said:

_Adoptive Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Real Name: Revati Pisces Weasley-Prewett_

_Mother: Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett_

_Father: Fabien Prewett_

_Father: Gideon Prewett_

_Mother: Molly Prewett Weasley (Blood adoption) (Illegal)_

_Brother(s): William Arthur Weasley-Prewett, Charles Lucius Frank Weasley-Prewett, Percivile Ignatius Weasley-Prewett, Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Prewett, George Fabien Weasley-Prewett._

_Godfather(s): Sirius Lupin-Potter-Back-Snape and Remus Lupin-Potter-Black-Snape_

_Blood Status: Half Veela, half wizard_

_ Soulmate: Blaise Zabini _

_Cousins: To many to say on Weasley side. Prewett side-  Ginerva Molly Weasley_

  _Potions: Befuddlement Draught (applied five times), forgetfulness Potion (applied seven times), Liquid imperio (applied 57 times), Amortentia (towards Hermione Granger) (applied 68 times), Lust potion towards (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley) (applied 79 times)_

_ Blocks: Magical core block 95%, soulmate block 100% (broken)_

With all that is on Revati, the goblins are surprised that Revati is even alive. One of the goblins that is not helping with the cleansing is now running towards Gritwok's office and politely knocks on the door before entering. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but you need to see Revati's inheritance paper." the goblin then hands the parchment to Gritwok.

"What happened to this child and how the hell is he still alive when he is fully cleansed I want you to do a power check on him. He is only operating on 5% of his magic." Gritwok shouts in fury and amazement. "Of course." says the unknown goblin rushing back to the cleansing room. 

"Excuse me but can I see my sons report?" Arthur asks Gritwok confused on what he said, surely it can't be that bad. Gritwok hands the parchment to Arthur. Unknowingly, Arthur reads it aloud so everyone can hear.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was wondering what age should Revati really be, should he be older, the same or younger, pl comment and tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything is spelt wrong i do try to correct as many mistakes as i can


End file.
